Hua Mulan vesión sasuhina
by Smilesforfree
Summary: La guerra se aproxima, ya nada puede evitarlo, su anciano padre ha sido citado a participar. ¡No podía ser! él no se encontraba en condiciones de servir a su país. Ella debía tomar su lugar... la citatoria decía, "Los primogénitos varones, pueden relevar el cargo del jefe de familia".


**Aclaración**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los tome prestados para hacer esta historia porque llueve y necesitaba escribir :D. Hua Mulan es la heroína que, disfrazada de guerrero, se une a un ejército exclusivamente masculino en el famoso poema narrativo chino, _Balada de Mulan_.

* * *

.

.

_._

_._

_"La lista del ejército ocupa doce rollos_

_y el nombre de su padre figura en todos ellos._

_No hay un hijo mayor para el padre,_

_un hermano mayor que Mulán..."_

.

.

.

La imagen que reflejaba el espejo era grata, aun así no lograba sentirse cómoda. Había intentado mirarse desde distintos ángulos tratando de ser optimista, pero no había forma, no lograba sentirse ella. Varias capas de maquillaje con base blanca cubrían su rostro, haciendo que su piel se viera, lejos, como la más perfecta de todas, un leve rubor rosa adornaba sus pómulos aunque en realidad no era necesario del todo, sus ojos delineados de negro tradicionalmente resaltando el color tan claro del que era portadora y sus labios se encontraban pintados con un llamativo color rojo, demasiado para su gusto.

El peinado y su atuendo tampoco eran para nada sencillos, su largo cabello azulado se encontraba recogido en un moño adornado con unos cuantos palillos y flores, aun así algunos pelos caían sueltos a sus costados y su hermana pequeña peleaba por devolverlos a su sitio. Su vestimenta era demasiado ostentosa, un Kimono Furisode*de seda rosa, al estar en la estación de primavera se encontraba adornado con flores blancas en la parte inferior y en el acabado de las mangas desprendían pétalos, el fukuro obi anudado en un moño en la parte trasera, se encontraba completamente decorado con flores de diferentes tamaños y colores de rosa en un fondo blanco. Realmente hubiese preferido usar una yukata, eran mucho más livianas y frescas, hechas de cómodo algodón, pero su familia se había esforzado en enfundarla dentro de ese traje caluroso, pesado e incómodo. Por otro lado los tabi, blancos, le hacían sudar los pies, no lograba ver la hora para sacárselos pero las geta eran un problema aun peor, esas sandalias de madera solo le complicaba la vida, le impedían caminar y hacían que le dolieran los pies. Él último detalle lo daba un pequeño relicario de oro que solía pertenecer a su madre.

¡Hermosa! – Pronuncio, enérgica, su hermana menor que acababa de arreglar su cabello, mientras se hacía a un lado. – ¡Quisiera ser tan bella como tú Onee chan! –

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. – Tú eres mucho más bella que yo Hanabi-chan – Y no mentía, para ella, su hermana era mucho más hermosa en distintos aspectos.

Su pequeña hermana se sonrojo levemente, pero solo duro un momento ya que segundos después se encontraba cruzada de brazos. - ¡Mientes! - Negó con la cabeza ante tal acusación.

Sabes que no es así… - Dijo sonriente mientras observaba como la pequeña se volvía a sonrojar.

Anda, párate, ¡quiero ver mi obra de arte! – Se paró a duras pena por el peso del atuendo y las incomodas sandalias. Su hermana pareció sonreír orgullosa antes de hablar. - ¡mírate! –

Nuevamente esa imagen reflejada en el espejo, no era ella, esa hermosa mujer que se reflejaba, no podía ser ella. Se parecía tanto a su madre, que de solo ver su reflejo sentía que iba a comenzar a llorar. Nunca en su vida pensó que podría verse de esa manera, realmente debía darle todo el mérito a Hanabi por lograr que ella lograra verse así, entendía el motivo de orgullo de su hermana, lograr que ella se desprendiera de su ropa básica era todo un desafío. Suspiro exhausta, sabía que el verdadero motivo para llorar era otro y debía admitir que no le desagradaba del todo su reflejo.

¡Mu-Muchas gracias Imooto! – Sentía como sus ojos se volvían acuosos y se obligó a contener la respiración para no derramar lágrimas.

No se te ocurra llorar, arruinarías todo mi trabajo… - No la estaba retando, más bien intentaba hacerla sonreír pues sabia por lo que estaba pasando su hermana, la observo suspirar pesadamente soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo. Ver a su hermana así la ponía incomoda, realmente no era tan buena con las palabras como lo era Hinata y en momentos como este no sabía que decir. - ¡Apresúrate! Confió en ti, sé que todo irá bien… ¡suerte! – No se le ocurrió mejor idea que apretar la mano de su hermana y sonreírle con intención de darle fuerzas y demostrarle que todo estaba bien. Al verla sonreír y asentir a modo de despedida y observarla alejarse, con dirección a la salida, comprendió que sus palabras no habían sido del todo erradas y sonrió por ello.

Llegaba tarde, aunque poco le importaba, abrió una delicada sombrilla con adornos florales sobre su cabeza para cubrir su pálida piel del sol, mientras caminaba se obligaba a mantener el paso firme, aunque realmente le estaba costando. Sombrilla y abanico en mano, pasó firme, cabeza en alto diría su padre. Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad le era imposible no sentirse incomoda por las miradas que le eran dirigidas, resultaba absurdo pensar en algo tan ínfimo, se recordó, cuando la ciudad se encontraba en ese estado. Él ambiente a guerra era palpable y no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, no importaba que tanto deseaba que aquello no ocurriera. Las miradas rígidas y desconfiadas, las calles vacías, los niños ya no jugaban e ellas, se encontraban prácticamente desoladas, era cuestión de tiempo para que la guerra inminente se desatara, haciendo realidad sus temores, pensó con la cabeza gacha mientras escondía su mirada tras el abanico plegable. Si las negociaciones de Konoha con la aldea de la niebla, más conocida como villa de la neblina sangrienta, fallaban, entonces no habría vuelta atrás, el país del fuego dejaría de ser territorio neutro y sus habitantes deberían convivir con el miedo y el desconcierto de no saber que podría ocurrir de un momento a otro.

Deseaba poder hacer algo por la tierra a la que tanto amaba, en la que se había criado… pero sabía que eso no estaba a su alcance por más que así lo quisiera. Según su familia como toda joven en edad casadera, lo único en lo que se tenía que preocupar era en conseguir un marido ¡Que estupidez! ¡Se oponía rotundamente a casarse! a veces eran tan cerrados de mente que desearía gritarles. No se sentía preparada par a formar una familia, quizá en un futuro lejano y sobre todas las cosas, con el hombre indicado, pero por ahora nada de eso estaba en sus planes, ni siquiera se le ocurría pensarlo en estos tiempos. Por esos pensamientos ante su familia no era más que una deshonra, ni siquiera era tomada en cuenta cuando daba su opinión ¿Por qué todos decidían por ella? La única razón por la que había accedido a vestirse y arreglarse de esa forma, era su hermanita, que al igual que su padre y el resto de su familia dependían económicamente de su desempeño esa tarde y no quería fallarles, como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Tal vez esa era su oportunidad de ayudar, con tiempos tan duros, su familia no se encontraba pasando el mejor momento económico y quizá por eso se esforzaban tanto en que encontrara un marido, suspiro pesadamente, intentando no pensar en la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Al llegar y observar la fila de hermosas mujeres vestidas con elegantes trajes tales o incluso mejores que el suyo, con hermosos peinados y glamurosos maquillajes, esperando junto a las puertas de aquella enorme mansión sus esperanzas se fueron evaporando ¿Cuántas posibilidades tendría ella para ser elegida de todas esas mujeres? Agacho la cabeza, ya era de por si humillante, estar ahí como una desesperada detrás de la fortuna de ese joven heredero del cual apenas conocía el nombre, Sabaku no Gaara, a eso se limitaba todo lo que sabía. Aunque no debía subestimar el trabajo de Hanabi y todo lo que había logrado en ella, quizá estuviese a la altura de todas esas mujeres.

Comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa, las mujeres hablaban entre sí animadamente esperando su turno para ser llamadas, que hipócritas, todas estaban ahí por el mismo motivo ¿Cómo podían hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba? Solo una de las presentes lograría su cometido y seguramente ninguna daría el pie a torcer. Nuevamente un mechón de su cabello escapo del peinado, pero no se esforzó por devolverlo a su lugar. Una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios atravesaba la puerta de la entrada y salía corriendo hasta pasar por su lado llorando sonoramente, trago en seco, ¿Qué la esperaba del otro lado de las puertas? ¿Qué había provocado que esa joven llorara de esa manera? Quizá podría darse media vuelta y salir corriendo por la misma dirección que aquella chica ¿Estaría a tiempo de escapar? La imagen de su hermana enfadada, por no haberlo siquiera intentado, la hizo plantar los pies firmes en el suelo, además no iba a desperdiciar el esfuerzo de su hermanita.

Hyuga Hinata…- Pronuncio una mujer rubia con grandes senos, que se encontraba junto a la puerta con una libreta sobre sus manos, entonces comprendió que era su turno de ingresar.

Por alguna razón no lograba mover sus pies, su respiración se volvió irregular y ya no se sentía responsable de sus actos, las manos le sudaban y se había olvidado por completo de sonreír.

Hinata… ¿Hay alguna Hinata por ahí? ¿Puede pasar al frente? – Repitió la rubia impaciente.

Las jóvenes a su alrededor comenzaban a murmurar, sus pies volvieron a responder y lentamente camino junto a la mujer de la entrada. Casi tropezó con su kimono un par de veces, le sonrió a la mujer de la entrada antes de hablar.

Etto… y-yo s-soy… yo…- No lograba sacar las palabras, para su suerte la otra mujer la interrumpió.

¿Hinata-san? – Asintió afirmando que estaba en lo correcto. – Suerte… - dijo la mujer, para luego abrir la puerta e invitarla al interior.

Gra-gracias… - de verdad la voy a necesitar, pensó, para luego introducirse y notar como la puerta se cerraba tras ella.

Si bien la morada era hermosa desde el exterior, el interior no era lo de menos. Muebles, cuadros y esculturas de distintas épocas, variados materiales y elevados costos decoraban el lugar, dándole una distinción única. Sin duda no le molestaría vivir en un lugar como ese, le fue inevitable sonrojarse ante ese pensamiento. Le sorprendía el silencio en esa habitación y para su gusto faltaban unas cuantas ventanas para permitir más iluminación. Se encontraba maravillada con la decoración del lugar, cuando un carraspeo la atrajo a la realidad, al dirigir su mirada a la izquierda encontró un arco que trasfería a otra habitación, y en ella se encontraba un joven sentado en el suelo frente a una mesita, tomando tranquilamente el contenido de un recipiente. Camino hacia allí lentamente, intentando no volver a tropezar nuevamente, suspirar y exhalar, en su mente no cabía ninguno otro pensamiento, temía de un momento a otro olvidarse de respirar. Se paró bajo el arco de la habitación e hizo una reverencia, aprovechando para limpiar la traspiración de sus manos en la parte delantera de su kimono.

Buenos días… - Su voz había sonado suave, aun así se sentía orgullosa de haber logrado sacar el habla sin tartamudear, él solo asintió.

Anda, Pasa… - parecía cansado, seguramente se encontraba haciendo eso mismo hacía un tiempo, hizo un ademan con la mano invitándola a sentarse frente él, se sentó temerosa de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos sobre estas, quedando frente a frente. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Él inició la conversación, su voz le resultaba agradable, era grave pero formal y no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda, haciéndola sentir confianza.

Hi- Hinata… Hyuga Hinata… - Agacho la cabeza, esperaba que él no notara el temblor en su voz, apretó el agarre sobre sus ropas intentando adquirir algo más de determinación.

Hinata-san… me gusta. – Levanto la mirada y lo noto sonreír, por primera vez notaba el hermoso color aguamarina de sus ojos y el extraño color de su cabello, era bello, tenía un cierto aire de misterio que le agradaba. – Me gustan sus ojos… - no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sonreír ante el comentario.

Mu-muchas gracias… -

¿Desea tomar el té? – Asintió con una sonrisa, eso significaba que había pasado la primera etapa, ahora venía la prueba de fuego. Muchas veces la habían corrido mucho antes de llegar a esa etapa.

La ceremonia del té… siendo una de las familias más nobles, era una tradición que le había sido inculcada por años, recordaba desde niña haber presenciado ese tipo de ceremonias. Para ella debía resultar pan comido, ¿Entonces porque le sudaban las manos y se sentía tan nerviosa? Se obligó a mantener la calma, quizá todo resultaría más sencillo si ese joven no la observara de esa manera, evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos. Observo la hermosa tetera de porcelana, seguramente única en su clase, con hermoso dibujos pintados a mano junto con los dos pequeños recipientes a juego.

¿Qué le agrada hacer? – agradeció en su interior ese intento por distraerla, le transfirió confianza.

Etto… Co-cocinar, cuidar del jardín y leer… - el asintió dando su aprobación y luego calló, entonces ella comprendió que debía continuar.

Tomo la tetera, el té ya se encontraba preparado, lo único que tenía que hacer era servirlo, por alguna razón no lograba controlar el tembletear de sus manos. Sirvió la primera taza con sumo cuidado, apreciando el vapor y el aroma que se desprendían de la pequeña taza, pero cuando iba a servir la segunda taza, la tetera se le resbalo involuntariamente convirtiéndose en añicos contra la mesa y desparramando el caliente liquido por esta, hasta caer sobre el joven quien se levantó bruscamente cambiando su anterior sonrisa por un ceño fruncido. Inmediatamente comenzó a pedir disculpas y a recoger los fragmentos de la valiosa tetera que ahora se encontraban esparcidos sobre la mesa.

¡Qué torpe! – Exclamo enfadado, más bien parecía gritarle, agacho la mirada apenada.

Lo-lo la-lamento… - Él le arrebato bruscamente los restos de la tetera.

Eso ya lo has dicho… - Era increíble cómo había cambiado su humor de un momento a otro, parecía otra persona completamente diferente, hasta la expresión de sus ojos había cambiado por completo. Luego, él, coloco lo que quedaba de la tetera frente a sus ojos. - ¿Tienes idea de cuánto vale esto? – rio sin gracia - ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero ten seguro que tu familia nunca podría pagar algo como esto, inútil…! – Eso fue lo necesario para que ella se pusiera de pie en un salto.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, podría decir lo que quiera sobre ella y su torpeza, pero no iba a permitir que hablara de su familia. Se sintió humillada por el menosprecio de sus palabras. Un golpe sordo resonó en la habitación, la mejilla del joven acababa de adquirir color y no necesariamente por rubor o algo por el estilo. Ahora sostenía una mano sobre su mejilla y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par a par, desorientados y sorprendidos, mientras recuperaba su expresión normal. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, no por educación sino una llena de sarcasmo y camino con la cabeza en alto hacia la salida, se sorprendió al ver a la rubia que le había deseado suerte y a un par de muchachas asomadas en la puerta entre abierta.

Permiso… - Se sorprendió de lo firme que había sonado su voz.

Atravesó la puerta como una luz, empujando a un par de chicas que no habían alcanzado a correrse de su camino, podía sentir las miradas clavadas en ella. Una cuadra, dos… y ya no podía más, había quebrado en llanto, nuevamente lo había arruinado ¿Cuántas veces lo había arruinado? Ya había perdido la cuenta... Cerro los ojos dejando correr algunas lágrimas y arremango el kimono para poder correr la distancia que la separaba de su hogar. Seguramente la imagen que ofrecía era patética, quizá tanto como la rubia que había salido llorando antes que ella, pero al menos no había derramado ni una gota salada ante aquel sujeto y al sentir el ardor en su palma, recordó que no se había ido sin antes darle su merecido y eso la había hecho sonreír. Ahí se iba una de las esperanzas de su familia, ¿Por qué llorar? ¿Qué caso tenia ahora? Ya todo estaba perdido de igual forma, no había solución. Era una decepción, ya se habían encargado de hacerlo saber en otras ocasiones y seguramente esta era otra oportunidad para recordárselo, nuevamente debería soportar un sermón por no ser la primogénita que ellos esperaban, ya se lo imaginaba todos reunidos marcando todos sus defectos como si no estuviese presente. Esperaba de todo corazón que nadie se enterara de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, con mucha suerte solo se enteraría Hanabi, ya que de lo contrario se encargarían de recriminárselo el resto de sus días. A veces deseaba haber nacido hombre, para ellos todo era más sencillo y entonces no dependería de nadie.

Al ver el frente de su casa comprendió que no faltaba mucho para enfrentarse a su padre o en el peor de los casos ante el consejo de su familia y toda la determinación que había sentido momentos antes se evaporo. El nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento era aún mayor que el que había sentido esa mañana, las manos parecían sudarle el doble, apenas lograba controla el temblor de sus piernas y su ritmo cardiaco se encontraba descontrolado, parecía que el corazón se le escaparía por la garganta en cualquier momento. No era buena soportando tanta presión, coloco una mano sobre su pecho intentando calmarse y suspiro… ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué escusa daría esta vez? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué le diría a su hermanita?

No tenía el valor suficiente para entrar, no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarlos, quizá en unos momentos… se acobardo y corrió directamente a la parte posterior de la vivienda, esperando que nadie la encontrara allí. El patio trasero era su lugar preferido, especialmente en esta estación del año donde todo florecía en su esplendor, ella se había encargado personalmente de cultivar algunas flores, cuidar el césped y decorarlo; y de lo que no había hecho ella se había encargado su madre, por ejemplo de los enormes y hermosos árboles de cerezo que decoraban gran parte del lugar como hermosas nubes rosadas. Era por eso que amaba ese lugar, le inspiraba paz y la hacía sentir en contacto con su madre. Se dejó caer junto al estanque, arremangando el kimono e introduciendo los pies en este y a la vez trazando círculos con las manos, su reflejo en el estanque le molesto, irrumpía con la tranquilidad del lugar. Introdujo sus manos en el agua clara y lo siguiente que sintió fue el frescor del viento al chocar con su rostro. Ahora, sin nada de maquillaje cubriendo su rostro, no se sentía tan estúpida ni enfadada, con calma procedió a desprenderse todos los adornos que decoraban su cabello. Desenredo el cabello que descansaba sobre su costado con sus dedos para luego dejarlo danzar al ritmo del viento, ahora se sentía ella.

Hija… - Su corazón dejo de bombear sangre un momento, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y su respiración se ralentizo, al escuchar la voz imponente de su padre. Trago seco.

Pa-Padre… - Se giró en dirección a su padre e inmediatamente agacho la mirada. – Lo si-siento. –

Eres hermosa… - Lo observo con sorpresa, eso sí que no lo esperaba. – te pareces tanto a tu madre… ese joven no tiene idea de lo que se pierde. – Ni siquiera lograba sonreír, no podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo en realidad. – Ven… - Dijo su padre y luego se sentó en un banco bajo un pequeño árbol de cerezo cerca de donde se encontraba, mientras señalaba con la palma un lugar junto a él. Se levantó aun sin ser realmente consiente de sus actos y se acercó vacilante, hasta sentarse a su lado.

So-sobre lo que paso…, yo-yo p-puedo expli… - Comenzó ella, pero fue interrumpida.

Lo que haya pasado no tiene importancia, Hija… tú, eres como este retoño. – El hombre deposito sobre su palma un botón de sakura que estaba a punto de florecer. – A veces olvido que aun estas creciendo, y que cuando eso ocurra… - En ese momento separo sus manos y dejo ver una radiante flor, que luego coloco sobre su oreja apartando un mechón de su cabello. – Te convertirás en una hermosa flor… más aun, de lo que ya eres – Sus ojos de cristalizaron, no podía expresar lo contenta que se sentía en ese momento, jamás había esperado esas palabras por parte de su padre. Inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por la emoción y una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus facciones, se separó antes de retomar el habla.

Pe-pero pero… yo pensé que… - Nuevamente fue interrumpida y las palabras permanecieron en su boca dejándola levemente entreabierta.

Te amo… - Su boca se cerró de golpe, los labios le temblaban y cualquiera cosa que había pensado decir había quedado descartada, nuevamente se abalanzo sobre su padre.

Yo también… - Pronuncio suavemente, intensificando el agarre.

Y no te preocupes, ya nadie te exigirá nada, yo me ocupare de eso, confió en ti y sé que cuando estés preparada encontraras al hombre indicado… - ¿Por cuánto tiempo había deseado escuchar esas palabras? Al fin alguien la comprendía, su padre confiaba en ella… se sentía dichosa.

Suspiro sobre el hombro de su padre, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, liberando toda la prisión que la asfixiaba, el tiempo no parecía pasar, aunque tampoco quería que el tiempo pasara. Podría haber estado así por siempre, con esa paz rodeándolos, con el cálido contacto de su progenitor y con la tranquilidad que las recientes palabras, que había deseado escuchar por años, le transmitían.

Su padre parecía volver a hablar pero fue interrumpido por una anciana, Hotaru, que prácticamente era una abuela para ella, ambos se separaron del abrazo y le dirigieron su atención. Esta parecía asustada, nerviosa y consternada, las manos le temblaban y los ojos parecían no caber en sus cuencas. Se hubiese interesado más de no ser porque se encontraba profundamente calma por el reciente momento, decidió pasarlo por alto.

Hiashi-san… lo-lo buscan. – la voz titilante de la mujer le llamo la atención. Comenzó a interesarse en la situación, presentía algo raro, algo en su pecho intentaba alertarla. Era un sábado y el sol no tardaría en caer, que extraño… observo a su padre caminando junto a la anciana, y su corazón se contrajo con las siguientes palabras. – es del ejército… -

Siguió a su padre, corrió tras él, pero fue detenida por Hotaru, temió lo peor… ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Finalmente se habría desatado la guerra? No, no podría ser… Se asomó a la puerta sin importarle los llamados por parte de su abuela. Un hombre revestido en armaduras montado sobre un caballo, entregaba un pergamino a su padre, este lo aceptaba y luego hacia una reverencia con la cabeza. ¡Por Dios! Su padre no podía ir a la guerra, ¡con su edad no tendría posibilidad de sobrevivir! Ninguna reacción por su parte, se encontraba pasmada, ni lágrimas, ni palabras, ni pensamientos… Él hombre montado a caballo se alejó, su padre ingreso a la habitación, parecía fuera de sí, ni siquiera la miro al pasar junto a ella y deposito el pergamino sobre una mesita junto a la puerta. Se abalanzo sobre el papel, lo desenrollo sin cuidado y procedió a leer su contenido, este decía "usted ha sido citado para defender su país en la guerra próxima, repórtese cuanto antes en el país del campo de arroz, nuestro vecino aliado." Se salteo el resto de la página que hablaba sobre el honor y el deber que tenían de defender el país, al final de la página la citatoria decía "Los primogénitos varones, pueden relevar el cargo del jefe de familia".

¡No puedes ir! ¡Ni se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo! – le grito, olvidando por completo cualquier respeto que le debía, dejando atrás cualquier tipo de inseguridad.

¡Es mi deber! ¡Es mi deber, proteger el país con mi vida si es necesario! – Maldito sea el orgullo de su padre, retrocedió unos pasos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca había visto a su padre de esa manera.

¡Hay muchos otros que pueden hacerlo! – rogo llorando, intentado con todas sus fuerzas convencerlo. - ¿Por qué tú? Tú no… por favor… - Sostuvo el collar de su madre sobre su pecho, la imagen de su hermana de pie en la escalera la descoloco, su padre aprovecho el momento para abandonar la habitación.

¿Sucede algo? – la inocente voz de su hermana la atrajo a la realidad, seco sus lágrimas con las largas mangas del ropaje, negó con la cabeza de manera ausente.

Nada… solo, solo ve a tu habitación – forzó una sonrisa y pronto su hermana desapareció de la escena, debía ser fuerte por ambas... no era el momento para quebrarse.

Guardo la citatoria entre sus ropas, tenía una idea e iba a aferrarse a ella. Lo haría por su hermana, por su padre, él confiaba en ella y no lo defraudaría, no esta vez. Por primera vez se sentía útil, esta vez no defraudaría a nadie, quizá moriría en el intento y no le importaba, estaba decidida, pero al menos los suyos estarían a salvo. Era su oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla, la oportunidad de devolver algo a los que amaba, su familia, su tierra... no dejaría que una estupidez de sexos le prohibiera ofrecer su vida para salvar a cambio la del hombre que había engendrado la suya, se lo debía y daría todo para protegerlo. Subió la escalera lentamente con determinación, la suerte estaba echada, su mirada vacía adquirió brillo y su sonrisa habitual se aprisiono nuevamente de sus labios, actuaría como Hyuga Hinata, hasta que callera la noche… Luego, se convertiría en el hijo varón que su padre siempre había deseado…

.

.

.

.

* * *

*Kimono _**Furisode**_: El Furisode es el kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos. Estas características son para atraer a los posibles pretendientes.

Bueno hace mucho que pensaba en escribir esta historia, seguramente muchos conocen la historia de Mulan (amo esa historia) y me pareció genial convertirla en un sasuhina. espero que les guste y bueno nada, besitos!


End file.
